sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Quinton Flynn
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. | alma mater = Bowling Green State University, Kent State University | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1992–present | agent = | family = }} Quinton Joseph Flynn (born October 10, 1964) is an American voice actor, who is most notable for providing the English voices of video game characters such as Raiden in the Metal Gear series, Marcus Damon in Digimon Data Squad, Lea and Axel in the Kingdom Hearts series, Reno in Final Fantasy VII and its sequels and prequels, and Henry in No More Heroes. He is a frequently recurring actor in the video game series Crash Bandicoot. He also voices Jhin from League of Legends. Filmography Animation * The Angry Beavers – Rusty, Singer * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Tycho (Ep. 35) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – Malekith the Accursed * Cow and Chicken – Beaver #1, Man * Dave the Barbarian – King, Cute Backstreet Minstrel * Fantastic Four – Human Torch/Johnny Storm (season 2) * Freakazoid! – Elliot * Johnny Bravo – Boy #1 * My Life as a Teenage Robot – Sheldon Lee, Don Prima, additional voices * Mickey Mouse Works – Mickey Mouse (In a few episodes of the first season) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest – Ben, Jonny Quest (season 2), Policeman * Samurai Jack – Monk A * Spider-Man: The Animated Series – Human Torch/Johnny Storm * Teen Titans – Lightning * Timon & Pumbaa – Timon (40 episodes, replacing Nathan Lane) * Xyber 9: New Dawn – Mick Anime * Digimon Data Squad – Marcus Damon * Naruto – Iruka Umino * Bleach – Kon Films * A Hard Day's Day – Paul McCartney * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children – Reno * Globehunters: An Around The World in Eighty Days Adventure – Dr. Wilkins, Spume * Immigrants – Hermaphrodite, Businessman * Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinee – Raiden (English voice) * My Dinner With Jimi – Paul McCartney * The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story – Bad Baboon, Wolf #3 * The Last: Naruto the Movie – Iruka Umino, Messenger * Ultimate Avengers – additional voices Video games * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits – Kharg * Bloody Roar: Primal Fury – Xion the Unborn * ''Call of Duty: United Offensive – Private Ender * Crash Bandicoot series ** Nitro Kart – Doctor N. Gin, Nitrous Oxide ** Tag Team Racing – Chick Gizzard Lips ** Twinsanity – Doctor N. Gin, Victor and Moritz (The Evil Twins), Penguin * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII – Reno * Curse of Monkey Island – Mr. Fossey * Final Fantasy X – Isaaru * Final Fantasy X-2 – Isaaru * Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure – Poco, Roger * Kingdom Hearts II – Axel * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories – Axel (English voice) * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days – Axel (English voice) * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Lea * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance – Lea (English voice) * Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix – Axel (English voice) (archived and new footage) * Kingdom Hearts III – Lea/Axel (English voice) * League of Legends – Jhin (English voice) * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring: The Video Game – Merry, Gollum * Madagascar: The Video Game – Big Mouth Parrot, Delivery Truck Driver, Sailor #1, Lemur #2 * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance – Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Mass Effect 2 – Kolyat Krios, various voices * Mass Effect 3 – Kolyat Krios * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty – Jack, Raiden * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Raiden * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops – Fox Soldier B * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance – Raiden * Minority Report: Everybody Runs – Danny Witwer, Rufus T. Riley, additional voices * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact – Iruka Umino * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Iruka Umino * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Iruka Umino * No More Heroes – Henry Cooldown * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle – Henry Cooldown * Onimusha: Blade Warriors – Kotaro Fuma * Orphen: Scion of Sorcery – Orphen * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow – Lucky, Ice Viking King, Magistrate of Nassau, Port Royal Civilian * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale – Raiden * Rogue Galaxy – Monsha, Toady, Ugozl lo Burkaqua * Shark Tale – Middle-age Man Fish, News-truck Fish * Sonic Colors – Silver the Hedgehog (DS version) * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe – Venom * The Saboteur – Additional voices * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne – Prince Kael'thas * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade – Kael'thas Sunstrider * The Wonderful 101 – Prince Vorkken (English voice) * Valkyria Chronicles – Roald Kankkunen * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse – Banshee, Abyss Notes External links * * * Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Cleveland Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Bowling Green State University alumni Category:Kent State University alumni Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:People from Los Angeles Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Catholics from California